CARCRASH
by A Mystery Fanatic
Summary: This story takes place when Don and Terry are in the Academy together.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! My Second Story is really long. I****t is six pages front and back on paper, to be exact. This story takes place when Don and Terry were in the Academy together. It is a tad confusing, sorry. I would appreciate if someone would step forward and Beta this story. One other thing I do not own Don, Terry, or others Numb3rs characters. Matt is my own creation. Please read, enjoy, and Review.**

**I fixed my spelling or should I say a friend did.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DON 8:30 PM**

Don had just met Terry at school. They had shared their first date in a laundromat. It had been about a week since Don had gone out to the store to buy groceries. Don was on his way home from the store and it had been downpouring since around 7:30. The roads were really slick and Don was driving the speed limit carefully because of the road, but also in a hurry to get home. When all of a sudden, he lost control, the car skidded across the road straight for a phone pole. At the sound of the impact, you wouldn't have had to see the car to know it was bad. As the car hit the phone pole, the airbags deployed sending Don sideways into the window knocking him unconscious. His last thought was seeing a pair of bright headlights coming towards him.

**TERRY 7:30**

Terry had decided to go for a drive. She loved looking at the country blanketed in darkness. She had just pulled out of her driveway when it started to rain. She wasn't too happy to drive the minivan in the rain, but her car was in the shop. She thought about turning around, but she had one of her instinct feelings and continued on down the road. This feeling in her stomach was telling her to just keep driving, she wasn't sure why she had listened, she took a sharp right letting her instincts do the driving. She started to slow down because the speed limit was lower here. As she did, a car appeared driving the other direction. The oncoming car suddenly lost control and sped into a phone pole. The sound that followed was sickening. She slowed down and turned the car off. Maybe it was a good thing that she had brought the minivan.

**TERRY 8:30**

Terry quickly exited the car and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed 9-1-1 and before the operator could ask, **What is your emergency?** Terry started running through FBI mode. She told the operator the make of the car, the license number, where she was, what kind of accident and how many victims. She also added that she is a trained Paramedic. The operator asked how severe the injuries were and Terry responded in a quieter voice that air bags had been deployed and passenger was unconscious. The operator told her the ambulance had an ETA of 10 minutes and disconnected the line. Terry shut the phone and ran to the back of her van. A long time ago, she had outfitted the van with extra medical supplies and she also kept a backboard and other first responder gear in there. She grabbed a regular first aid kit and ran back to the wreck. As she got closer, she did a safety check. No leaking gas, no sparks in the area. Good, it was safe to approach. As she got closer, she assessed the damage; the front of the car was impacted, the windshield was broken. Terry carefully tried the door and was surprised to see it was unlocked. She had to pull a bit to get it open and nearly screamed when the man fell towards her as the door gave.

Once she was calm again, she carefully righted the guy into a sitting position. She checked for a pulse, it was there but really weak. The guy was in bad shape, but she was hopeful. Terry pulled out her pocket knife and cut the seat belt since it wouldn't unclick. She slowly lowered the seat, careful not to jar him if he had a spinal injury. As she could see more of him, she realized he looked familiar. It was hard to tell because of all the glass and cuts on the man's face.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

******Okay! My Second Story is really long. I****t is six pages front and back on paper, to be exact. This story takes place when Don and Terry were in the Academy together. It is a tad confusing, sorry.** I would like to thank tombto121914 for stepping up and co-authoring this story. One other thing, I do not own Don, Terry, or others Numb3rs characters. Matt is my own creation. Please read, enjoy, and Review.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Terry**

She picked up his wrist to see if he had a medical bracelet on it. When she lifted it, she saw an ID card. She did a double-take. It was a Quantico ID tag. 'Must be in the FBI' she thought. She decided to check his pockets. She pulled out a wallet. As she flipped it open, she felt that same sickening feeling that she had seen it before. The first thing she saw when she opened it was a picture of herself and she knew. She had to keep looking, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Sure enough, the driver's license read DONALD EPPES.

Terry didn't know why he was there, but she knew he needed help. Checking his vitals, she noted that his face was almost unrecognizable. She wished he would wake up. "Don? DON!" she called, but the man did not stir. "Don… if you can hear me, come back to the land of the awake." No response. He was going to need stitches above his eye. She continued down the rest of his body. His left side was bruised and bloodied. It was hard to tell from what he was wearing, but his left shoulder appeared to be dislocated. His left hand pinned behind the steering wheel may have proven to be the cause of several broken fingers. She glanced across, cutting his shirt open to check for bruises. Nothing obvious, but from his position and the tightness of the seat belt, there was going to be one. His right arm looked fine, but she couldn't quite get to it. The front of the car was crumpled in around him from the impact. She couldn't see below his waist and didn't want to move him in case he had injured his spine. She scanned his hip and down to his left leg. She could only go that far and realized she couldn't move him. She proceeded to check his right side. She had only gotten three inches down from the hip when her mind froze as she staggered back slightly. She realized that her hand had laid on Don's femur. She wasn't sure how bad it was, but she realized that had he not been unconscious, he would be in a lot of pain.

She began rooting through her first aid kit. She was always over prepared with safety. Before going into Quantico, she had been an EMT for two summers. She loved helping people, but not in this way. This is why she decided to go into the FBI. She found what she was looking for: a C-spine. She immediately, but carefully, put it around Don's neck. He looked so pathetic in that car. A creaking sound interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw the phone pole began to sway. If that would fall on the car, it would surely kill Don. She longed to hear the scream of the ambulance's sirens. Instead, she heard the engine of another car.

**Matt 8:39**

Matt had gone out in a hurry. He hated the rain, but he had just gotten off his four hour shift at the fire station. He had spent the first hour sitting around waiting for something to happen. That's what he gets for being bored: a two-alarm fire that took three hours to extinguish. All he wanted right now was go home, eat dinner, and sleep. Of course, there was no food in the house. He jumped back into his truck with all of his equipment and headed for the store. He took the usual back road, but as he rounded the corner, he saw four-way flashers. He slowed down as he approached the vehicle and saw the accident that occurred. He jumped out of the truck, barely turning off the engine. He pulled out his radio and headed for the crash.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Numb3rs, Matt is my own creation, and sorry about the break I had some personal things to attend to.**

Thanks to my Spell Check King He deserves credit for some of this chapter. Now on to the story.

TERRY 8:40

Terry was looking hopefully at the new arrival. As soon as he was in hearing range, she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Terry and the unconscious figure in the car is Don Eppes. I was coming around the corner as he lost control. I called for an ambulance nearly ten minutes ago."

"Hello I'm Matt. I work for the local fire station. What can I do to help?"

"Well," Terry said, feeling grateful he was willing to help, "could you find out where the ambulance is?" Matt picked up his radio.

"This is Matt Coneham, I'm on 12TH and Baker at a head-on collision, car vs. pole. Man is unconscious; accident should already be on records, looking for ETA on Ambulance." While he was talking, he had lit two flares and placed them, one at the corner and the other at the far end of the road.

After a little static, a reply came "this is medic 735 ETA 12 minutes."

"Anyone closer."

"No, we are the closest."

"Great," Matt huffed. He wasn't sure how long that pole was goanna last and he didn't want to have the guy in the rain.

Terry had been thinking the same thing so when he returned, she asked him if he had any way to remove the steering wheel column. Matt ran to his truck and came back with a cutter. He quickly removed the wheel. Terry opened the back door of her van she carefully lowered the seats flat. She called for Matt "I have an idea."

He came running over, "What?"

"How about we lift him out and carry him over to here."

"Alright," Terry went over to Don's car opened the back door and carefully crawled over Don. With Matt's help, she pulled Don back and out from under the dashboard of the car. Matt Carefully grabbed his legs noticing the fracture to his femur.

"On the count of three," Matt said "1, 2, 3." Together, they lifted Don out of the car. They carried him over to Terry's van and deposited him carefully on the seat. Terry ran quickly over to the car and grabbed her first aid kit. As she turned to come back, a loud cracking noise interrupted her.

The pole had begun its descent. Terry jumped out of the way just in time it landed on the car a second later. She ran back over to the van. Matt had screamed something as the pole came crashing down. Terry ran back to the van as she came into view of Matt; he was in the middle of performing CPR on Don. "What happened?"

"He regained consciousness, asked for you weakly, glanced at the car right as the pole came down. Then he just stopped breathing."

"Okay, keep giving compressions; I'll just grab my AED."

"You are one over prepared person"

"Yeah, that sounds like something my boyfriend would say. Of course that won't bother him after I save his life."

"What?"

"Yeah, ah Don and I uh have um been going out for about 4 days."

"Oh, I feel sorry for him, and you," added Matt in a whisper.

"Yeah, well ... the sad part is I had to look at his wallet; I didn't recognize him."

The whole time, Matt had kept up compressions and Terry had gotten the AED hooked up. It was ready and Terry yelled "clear!" Matt moved back and she pushed the button. Matt listened and continued CPR. When it advised for another shock, Terry looked at Matt. He moved back and she pushed the button again.

(Terry's thoughts) _I felt so bad for Don. He was too young to die. He was too young to have his heart restarted. _Terry looked at Matt, _wait he isn't doing compressions. _Matt held up Don's wrist. _I was scared, did we lose him? " _Matt…?"

So what do you think, please review?


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Numb3rs, Matt is my own creation. Its been awhile I know and I can't apologize enough, but here is chapter 4 I think there will be one more if not two chapters to finish this. Thanks again to my friend who read it, apparently I'm getting better at this writing thing. **

(Terry's thoughts) _I felt so bad for Don. He was too young to die. He was too young to have his heart restarted. _Terry looked at Matt, _wait he isn't doing compressions. _Matt held up Don's wrist. _I was scared, did we lose him?" _Matt…?"

I reached over and took Don's wrist; I felt for a pulse, it was there but shallow. I almost hugged Matt right then and there, but a faint siren in the distance interrupted us.

**8:50 PM**

The ambulance had finally arrived. Terry could not have been happier. Matt talked to the medics about Don, updated them on what he knew, as they loaded Don onto a spinal board and started an IV. Terry assured Matt that she was able to drive and got in her car to follow the ambulance. Don hadn't regained consciousness since his heart stopped.

When they arrived at the hospital Don was rushed to surgery. Terry pulled into a parking space and sat there as unshed tears started falling. _Why did it have to be Don? _She went into the desk and asked about him. The receptionist asked who she was, _how should she answer, girlfriend, classmate, lifesaver._ She replied "I witnessed the accident, kept him alive till the ambulance got there, he also happens to be my boyfriend."

"Well," the receptionist said in a consoling voice, "why don't you have that lady over there check out your arm, and I'll see what I can find out." Terry looked down at her arm she didn't even know she was hurt, _must have cut it on a piece of glass. _ The nurse cleaned the wound, applied some adhesive strips and bandaged the wound to keep it clean. The receptionist came over just as the nurse was finishing up. "Don was taken to surgery; he has an open compound fracture to his femur." _Oh god, _Thought Terry. "You can go up to the third floor and wait."

"Okay," Terry said. She stumbled over to the elevator, pushed the up arrow and stepped inside and pushed three. She barely heard the bell registering the third floor; she stepped out of the elevator and walked quietly to the desk. "Don Eppes?" Terry went through almost the same exact spiel as downstairs. The only thing she learned from the nurse was that he had been in surgery 20 minutes and that the doctor would come find her as soon as the surgery was done.

Terry had been sitting there for what felt like an eternity, when a young doctor by the name of Phine, strode through the doors. "Don Eppes," said a deep voice from behind her. Terry arose from her seat and slowly walked to the doctor. "Hello my name is William B. Phine"

"How is Don?"

"Well he is stable we had to but his leg in a cast, fix his shoulder and fingers, and give him a few stitches, but he is stable now."

"Can I-ah-see-him," Terry asked in a mumbled voice.

"Yes follow me." Dr. Phine led her through some halls to a small room. "He might not be awake yet mam the anesthesia hasn't fully worn off yet," He said turning to leave.

"That's okay," Terry said as she turned the door knob and entered the room, shutting the door slowly so as not to wake Don. She took a deep breath and pulled the only chair up to the bed. She sat down and reached gingerly for his undamaged hand. She could see the cast under the sheets. _Poor, Don, how could this happen to him._

**Please let me know what you think, I'll try and get the last chapter(s) up this year yet.**


End file.
